A New World
by akard-alpaca
Summary: What to do when your in prison and the apocalypse strikes? Hope and pray... When You get out of prison with no friends and come across a group of barbarians in the middle of the apocalypse , what to do what to do...Rated M for graphic scenes, pairing GrimmxIchi


**AN: Okay i am going to try my hand at a post apocalyptic / apocalyptic storyline, in anticipation of AMC's** _ **Fear the Walking Dead!**_ **I cant wait!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

It was the apocalypse plain and simple.

It all started when a company called Mayuri's Institute of Experimental Science or MIES for short decided to try and make a new vaccine, this vaccine was supposed to be ,made to enhance the human immune system and make us able to withstand more chemicals and nuclear radiation since there was an oncoming threat of the world having a fallout due to increasing shortages of natural resources such as oil and fresh clean water. You see MIES was a top government facility that specialised in making vaccines, medical equipment and handling research of highly lethal and contagious diseases. They decided that if the world were to fall victim to a chemical war that we would have to be prepared, so started the research at MIES, they mixed many chemicals and used gene splicing to try and invent new vaccines and drugs to help people strengthen their immune system.

The problem was a shortage of human test subjects.

I mean who would want to be poked and prodded in a lab? No One thats who. Mayuri pitched a fit about how the government wanted him to perfect a vaccine but wouldn't supply the test subjects needed to complete his project. And that my friends is when the Shinigami appeared, the shinigami were government officials who went around nabbing the poor,the homeless and pretty much anyone the community wouldn't know if they went missing. The thing is this drug that they were testing was called 'Resurrection' because it was meant to 'resurrect' the immune system, yeah the people over at MIES were hilarious right? Any way some shit got messed up with the drug the chemicals in the drug didn't react well with the human immune system and the test subjects started to starve, human food held no interest for them, they went mute and they just weren't acting….human. They had none of the characteristics of a human after the drug was administered to them, the people over at MIES were getting anxious as world relations were getting worse and the government was putting more and more pressure on them to hurry and make the drug for public consumption. Over 1,500 people were taken from the streets and tested on.

After a few months the public of course started to notice that the poor family living in the ghetto went missing or that the hobo on the street corner wasn't there so the hobos, prostitutes,drug dealers anyone who makes their living on the street went into hiding, when the Shinigami kept returning with less and les test subjects Mayuri grew frustrated with multiple forms of the drug being given to the unfortunate victims there weren't enough test subjects to test each drug. With war threats becoming a reality they resorted to giving the drug to prisoners, like me, they didn't even have the decency to take us out of our personal hell, they gave us the drug in our cells and left us there and i guess if we survived we were classified as a success, my cell block was given the version called "Hogyoku" you see like i said there were different versions of the drug called 'Resurrection', the term "Resurrection" was the name given to the first generation of people, 'Hogyoku' was the most recent version with each dose slightly altered, they tattooed the dose verion and number on us, which was the reason for my tattoo on my lower back, 'Hogyoku 01005'.

Back to the outside world, the first and only bomb dropped near California, United States. It killed thousands, of course it was basically just a test strike, a threat, it demolished half of California. The US retaliated by using chemical warfare, deciding that the drug that MIES was making was lethal since most of the test subjects were dead or on their way out, they dropped the bomb over the offending country. All was good after they got revenge other countries backed off, that is until the corpses,that were not buried, started to… move the people just rose up and acted as if nothing had happened, their flesh mended, the rotting flesh replaced my rapidly healing cells, families rejoiced of course at getting their beloved back, Mayuri was praised and at the same time scorned, the bomb that was supposed to kill, the bomb only caused damage to the landscape and architecture, being that the people "survived" the attack. People across the globe were stunned, war forgotten and across global headlines were the words "Resurrection" as the world called the drug by its given name, because as it turns out the drug could actually 'Resurrect' people.

But good thing can't last forever, right?

Its was about a month later that shit hit the fan so to say.

Murder was on the rise, but these murders were special. The victims were the family members of the test subjects, this also started happening where the bomb was dropped, the family members were found _mauled_ and _eaten_ it was quite the gore murderers were found their eyes clouded over and their physical appearance deteriorating. There were far too many to be contained and chaos erupted people were advised to stay inside, but there is one thing about humans.

We are curious.

People couldn't believe it, but they had no choice to accept it when they saw a news reporter eaten alive on a live national broadcast. Yet, people still left their house to go scrambling to family members, to get groceries etc.

Of Course here in prison we arent excluded, the drug had one major effect on me, i couldn't eat human food for about a month, human food repulsed me, i would gag whenever I got near the cafeteria, most of the prisoners given the drug died of heart attacks, suicide, and some just went insane. The bodies were taken out of prison so we didn't have the same problem the outside world was having, until the new reached us of rabid cannibals, we were sitting ducks. Every thing went to shit when the cannibalistic humans started attacking the guards faster than they could retaliate, there was just too many, most of the population were cannibals the prison like everything else was over run, the military was called to help but the things were stronger than anticipated, the skin was hard like bone on everywhere except the head, which i thought was stupid. The way to kill them was to cleave them right down the forehead or just split their head in half, kind of like playing COD with headshots in headshots only mode.

I personally can say that on the day that the apocalypse started i was lounging on my cot in my cell when all hell decided to break loose, you could hear guards shouting, it was our time in the yard, and well just being out of our cells in general, and for the second time in my life i can say that i was utterly and truly terrified. Gunshots, screams, and the sound of flesh being ripped from bone is all that i could hear from under my cot, i had ,of course, gotten up and slammed my call door shut and promptly hid under my cot, covering my ears from the screams of dying men. The creatures gorged themselves they spared no one, they banged on my cell trying to get to me, i was as silent as i could be, they almost got in too if it wasn't for some screaming dumb ass i would be alive right now.

After the creatures ate all they could they left, i opened my cell the next day, blood and mangled bodies lay sprawled everywhere, from my view on the second story railing i could see all the damage, doors were smashed, skulls crushed. I made my way down the stairs cautious not to slip on blood and trying my best to not gag at the smell of death. I made my way down to the guard shack/ weapons room, it was a wreck, people trying to grab guns to protect themselves but to no avail. I grabbed a bag off of the wall and stuffed it with weapons and ammunition. After that was done i made my way through the battle ground and to the cafeteria to grab whatever gross canned things i could find and stashed them in the weapons bag. I set the bag on the counter in the cafeteria and pulled out a shotgun, i unzipped my orange jumpsuit and pulled the gun across my chest after i made sure the thing was loaded. I walked through the broken doors that lead people into the prison and took a deep breath of fresh air. It was time to start my new life. It was the start of humanity's darkest hour. With the morning sun setting my orange hair ablaze, I took my first step into the new reality.

 **AN: Thanks for reading, please leave a review ;)**


End file.
